


One Fine Day

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first snow of the season . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Day

Sam’s covered in snow from their first snowball fight of the season, bright smile lighting up his face. Heart lurching into his throat, Dean’s hit with the same ache he’s had since they started working together again. It’d be so easy to draw Sam close, slide a hand up his jaw, thread fingers through that thick, unruly hair. But Dean hesitates -- wanting, but never making that first move. 

Sam catches Dean’s eye, stalks over, dragging him against his chest, lips slanting against Dean’s in a kiss that claims his soul. 

“Sammy? What? Why?” Dean stammers.

“I know, Dean. I know.”


End file.
